A family for Kalinda
by ThunderKlaus89
Summary: First of all, the events in my story don't follow the show's... Here Kalinda decided to try a new experience, adopting one baby girl and found a baby boy while she was investigating. But will she grow up the children alone or someone's special is coming for helping her?
1. The children 1

It was a great day in Chicago and, at legal study Lockhart & Gardner the lawyers who work here are doing the same routine of everyday... But one of the study's boss, Diane Lockhart, walk toward their private Detective, the Indian beauty Kalinda Sharma.

"Kalinda, are you free or are you helping someone else?"

"I'm free... Why? Is something happened?"

"No no, I have to ask you a favor..." Said the blonde woman.

"Go on..." Answered with a bit of nonchalantly Kalinda, giving her full attention to the woman.

"It's about mine and Alicia's case..." Started the lawyer and Alicia Florrick joined her at the same time, greeting Kalinda, who responded "We think that a man named Tristan Broyce had an illegal traffic..."

"What sort of traffic?"

"He... He kidnaps babies right after their born and he sell them to rich and important people who can't have one... He's got an adoptive agency, this is the address!"

Kalinda's rich brown eyes opened in a sort of anger and hate for this man. She hadn't think for a single time, in her past, to being a mother and not only because she considered an error her wedding with Nick, but because she thinks that she wasn't the right person, the right mother, for a child.

"Don't worry, I'll start the investigation! I've got a microphone with me... I'll call you later..." Said Kalinda and the two thanked her, giving her the man's photo, then the Indian beauty walked toward the elevator and entered it, pressing the button for going at the first floor. Outside the building, she entered her SUV and drove toward the agency where she was going to ask for a special thing... Something she's wanted for a long time.

Kalinda arrived at the agency and she parked the car, then entered the building, walking on the stairs and arriving at the second floor, where the agency was and a man walked toward her "Who are you?"

"I can be a client... Is this an adoption agency?"

"Yes... This is Broyce Adoption Agency! But you haven't a partner, so you can't adopt a child..."

Kalinda is going to reply, but someone called his bodyguard from behind and the Detective clenched her jaw, for keeping her anger under control "Paul, don't be so rude... Let this woman to talk to me!"

"As your desire, mister! Go on..."

Broyce opened the door of his office for Kalinda, then he turned around his desk and sit on the armchair behind it "What can I do for you, madame?"

"I want to adopt a child... But I haven't a husband..."

"No problem, I can let you adopt a child without a husband too... You have to pay a little bit more, $10.000! The child's price is $40.000 for a girl and $60.000 for a boy... What's your choice?"

"I want a boy and a girl!"

"No, you're single so you can adopt only one child..."

"So, I wanted a girl... But how can you obtain the children? The mothers gave them to you?"

"Not exactly... The mothers abandon them in front of here or they sell them to us and we sell them to the people who want a child..."

"Ok... It's clear now! Have you got a baby girl?"

"Yes... We have a six weeks girl who was abandoned in front of here!"

"Did I have to sign up the documents? Asked Kalinda, who was recorded everything with the microphone and the record player in the right pocket of her jacket.

"No, you have to give us the price and then I'll gave you the girl! I never use the documents..."

"Tomorrow I'll take here the moneys around half past three... Is ok for you?"

"Yes, my delicious woman! And I'll give you the baby girl!" Answered the man, shaking Kalinda's right hand elegantly, kissing her knuckles and the Detective express her disgust, painted right on her face.

Then Kalinda exited the building, returned to her SUV and turned off the record player, driving toward the Lockhart & Gardner's study, satisfied for having the proofs and... And a bit excited for the imminent girl, who she's going to adopt.

What will go the investigation? And... Will Kalinda have only the little girl as her child?


	2. The children 2

Returned to Lockhart & Gardner, Kalinda reached Alicia's office and the brunette woman called Diane, who came instantly with the case files in her hands, sitting next to Kalinda "So...? Have you found something?"

"Yes... I've recorded this!" Said, putting the CD on Alicia's desk "Here's the proofs about his illegal adoptions..."

"Good job, Kalinda! Thank you so much..."

Kalinda looked at her hands and Alicia noticed it, because this is a strange move for the Detective "Is everything ok?"

"Ummm... Yeah, but I've told him I want to adopt a baby girl... He wants $40.000 for a girl and $60.000 for a boy, but I... I feel the desire to becoming a mother... It's strange, but I really want it!"

The two women, when the shock has passed, looked at the Indian beauty with sweet smiles "It's a kind thing... You'll be a great mother! I'm sure!"

"Yeah, me too!" Agreeing Diane "But you'll have to pay him for the girl and then adopt her legally!"

"Yes, I know it! But I'm not going to paying him... We have an appointment for today, at three o'clock at his office and athe police will be here too with you!"

Then the three women started to planning the Broyce's arrest and, at the two o'clock, Kalinda and the two lawyers exited the building and entered the respective SUV and four Police undercover cars and Agents, right behind Kalinda's black SUV, arrived at Broyce Adoption Agency.

The Indian beauty entered the building and knocked at Broyce's office door... Alicia, Diane and the Agents are right behind her, with the Policemen who arrested all the men on every floors "Come in, miss..."

Kalinda stepped into the office and instantly noted the little baby girl in the man's arms "Is she...?"

"Yes! This is your daughter... You have to give her the name, she's six weeks old..."

"Here's the moneys..." Said Kalinda and the man passed the little girl to her... And Kalinda felt emotioned and strange with the little girl in her arms and she thanked the man, then she exited the office and gave a nod toward the Policemen, who entered Broyce's office and arrest him.

The man looked badly to Kalinda, who was holding the little girl in her arms and Diane approached her with Alicia "Wow, Kalinda... She's beautiful!"

"She's six weeks old... And I'll call her Rose!"

"It's a beautiful name!" Said Alicia "For repay the favor you've just did for us, as always you do, I'll be you lawyer in the adoption's case!"

"Thank you so much!" Answered the Indian beauty and Alicia nodded with her head.

Then the two lawyer follow Kalinda outside the building, but some baby cries made her look into the bushels and, when she looked behind them, she found a crying baby boy and she, kneading in front of him, take the child in her arms.

"God, he's born about for a week... He's beautiful!"

"I'll call an ambulance!" Said Diane and a Policeman approached Alicia and Kalinda "Can I have the babies?"

"No, I'm going to advert the Social Services for the permanent custody and the adoption... They'll stay with me and lawyers Florrick and Lockhart will help me with the trial, in the Family Court!" Answered Kalinda, taking the little boy up in her arms and the man go away, nodding.

The ambulance arrived in ten minutes and the Paramedic joined the three women and she invited Kalinda to follow them with the two children on the ambulance and at the hospital... The Detective gave her SUV's keys to Diane, then she jumped into the ambulance.

The travel toward the hospital isn't long and, when they arrived, the Paramedics took the little children at the Nursery, where Doctor Katrina Shallen visits them in Kalinda's presence "I'm Doctor Katrina Shallen, are you their mother?"

"Not yet... I'm going to adopt them, I have the girl from a man who sell children to rich people who can't have one and the boy was abandoned behind the bushels..."

"Are you a Policewoman or something else?"

"I'm a Detective and I work forlegal study Lockhart & Gardner! My name is Kalinda Sharma..."

"Nice to meet you!" Said the blonde Doctor, shaking Kalinda's hand, smiling to her "I'm going to visit them both and I'll make them the necessary vaccinations..."

"Ok... Let me know..."

"Yes, sure! Came with me, little ones..." Said the blonde Doctor at the two babies, taking them in her arms and a nurse came to help her.

The visit takes an half hour and Kalinda hear the cry of the two children because the vaccine hurt them, then the Doctor exited the Nursery and Kalinda reached her "So? How's them?"

"They're both good! The baby girl is 2,5 kilos and the baby boy is 3,650 kilos... You have to come here when they'll both have one year for the vaccination! I'm a public pediatrician and I have a study right near your work place! If you need anything, this is my number..."

"Ok... Thank you!" Answered sensually Kalinda, winking to the woman, who's smiled back to her, then Alicia and Diane came here with two strollers "Where have you take these?"

"These are mine... These are from Grace and Jack's, when they were little..."

"And the two child's chair are in the back seats of your car..."

"God, Alicia, thank you..."

"You're welcome! You saved our cases so many times and I want to repay a bit my big part of the debt..."

Kalinda smiled a bit, then they exited the hospital and they drove toward the study... How will react the rest of their colleagues?


	3. Shock!

Returned to the office, the other lawyers felt shocked when they saw Kalinda with two child's chairs in her hands and two babies into them... And Will Gardner, the other boss, walked toward her "Are these babies... Yours?"

"Not yet, but Alicia and Diane will assist me at Family Court for their adoption..."

"W-Wow... I'm happy for you!" Said the man, but Kalinda refused his embrace, showing him the babies.

"I'm sorry, but I need to feed them first!"

The Detective walked into the break room and she closed the rolling shutters, then she removed her jacket and she takes the two biberons into the babies' bag who Alicia gave to her earlier, right out of Broyce's building and she reached the fridge, taking out the bottle of milk and then turned on the fire on the little oven in the room and, when the white liquid was ready, she poured out the milk into the two biberons.

And now she has to do the most important, sometimes difficult, part... Feeding her future children. So she sats near them and, at first, she took the little girl in her arms, who was crying a bit louder, but the delicious milk is calming her.

"Can I come in?" Asked Senator Peter Florrick.

"Um? Yeah, come in..."

"Hey, Alicia told me about these two beautiful news and I won't believe her words... So she told me to come here and verify her words..."

"So... Do you believe her now?"

"Hahaha! Yeah yeah, I believe her! But Eli... Eli is a bit shocked..."

"Come here, Eli, I haven't a new disease... I've just wanted to become a mother!"

"Ok ok, don't worry... Ummm... What are their names?"

"Rose and Drew!" Answered the Indian beauty, continuing to feed them both and Peter smiled at her.

"You only need someone who want to grew them up with you... You need someone who loves you, someone's special!"

"I want a woman... I'm tired of men! After Nick's experience, I've decided to dating women, but I haven't found the right person..."

"A-Are you dating... Women?" Asked Eli.

"Yeah... Is this a problem for you? So you have to solve it!"

"No no, it isn't a problem... But you have Diane and even... Alicia..." Said, receiving a very bad look from Peter "Don't you like them?"

"As friends and co-workers yes... But not like lovers, partners!"

Then the three were interrupted by Diane's arrival, who has paperworks in her hands "Kalinda, these are the docs for the register... You have to draw up them with the informations you have received from the Doctor at the hospital and she'll testimony for us! When you've done them, I'll send them by fax to the register..."

"Ok... Give me these papers, I'll compile them!"

Kalinda compiled the papers, while Peter and Diane continued to feed the babies, letting them to have the little burp and she ended them in an half hour, returning them to Diane "Thank you... We've got the first sentence tomorrow at nine o'clock at Family Court! Alicia and me will be here only for you..."

"And I'll testimony in your favor!" Said Peter and Eli with him. Kalinda thanked them all, then she takes the two child's chairs and walked toward the elevator for going out the building and to her apartment.

Will she find the right woman for her to love and a good mother for her children?


End file.
